unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Crafting
{NOTE:This page is under construction!] See also: Weapons Overview Weapon Fusion is a feature added to the game in November 2015 (JP/CN server). With this function, you can tailor-make your own Weapon Cards, which can be more powerful then the ordinadry ones. Wild Weapons Cards Wild Weapons Cards can be used by all the characters (including monster cards). Craft Your First Weapon To begin with, you will need the following materials: *1. One base weapon. This base weapon must be one from the first table of this page. *2. One Alterxite card. To begin the fusion, open the Equipment tab in your Deck, and select an aforementioned weapon card as the base weapon. By clicking level-up you will see the following interface: Drag and drop the Alterxite card to the empty boxes and click the "Fusion" button appears on the right. Now the base weapon will turn into one of the following weapons by random. The stats of this Lv.1 weapon are also random, but you can adjust them later on. Understanding the stats of your weapon card To illustrate the idea, we will use the following card as an example. *The first row of values is for all kinds of duels, i.e. both PVP and PVE (Quest and Raids). They are thus general values. (Don't be fooled by the term Duel and think that this row of values is for PVP only! This is not the case!) **All of the four values in this row cannot excess +2. (As hinted by the "Max:2" label) **The sum of the four values in this row must be zero. *The second row of values is the additional bonus for PVE (Quest and Raid). **For generic weapon cards (as in this example), all of the four values in this row cannot excess the current level of the card. **For character-exclusive weapon cards, all of the four values in this row cannot excess (5 + the current level of the card). **Sum up the bonuses from the 1st and 2nd row will give you the final stats for PVE. Therefore, the stats of the weapon card above is: *''For PVP'': Short Range ATK -1, Middle, Long Range ATK -1, Short Range DEF +2; *''For PVE'': Short Range ATK +4, Middle, Long Range ATK +4, Short Range DEF +7, Middle, Long Range DEF +5. Level Up Your Card You can feed various materials to your weapon card to level it up. In the process, you can also adjust the stats of the card by choosing the suitable materials to feed. Keep in mind that the stats of the card are restricted by the rules stated in the previous section. If your card has reached the maximum value for certain stats, any material which can increase that particular stats cannot be fed to your weapon card. The materials which you can feed to your card are listed below. *The experience points (EXP) required for reaching each level have been listed in the section below. *When a wild weapon card reaches Lv. 10, a passive skill will be unlocked. (Different from the "reduced skill requirement", not yet implemented) Character Exclusive Weapons Character Exclusive Weapons are weapon cards which can be used by only one specific character. This type of weapon cards can only be used by the L- and R- cards of the character. The weapons have been listed on the respective characters' page. All of these cards contain a passive skill, which reduces the card requirement for the character to active a certain skill. The reduced requirement will be listed below. To craft this type of weapon, you will need: *A wild weapon card (as shown above) of Lv. 5 or above, *Certain kind(s) of Crest. XXX Feed the Crest(s) to the weapon card and it will turn into a random character's weapon. If you repeat this process, it may (or may not) turn into another character's weapon, depending on the type of Crests you use. For more information, please refer to this page. The leveling of character-exclusive weapon cards is the same as above. Crests and Characters Main article: List of Reduced Skill Requirement Main article: List of Reduced Skill Requirement Weapon EXP table List of Rewards from Raid Bosses xxx Reference The information above mainly comes from this page. Used with permission. Category:Weapon Cards